


Kısa Mesaj

by Austenviolet



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austenviolet/pseuds/Austenviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elinde değildi. Elinde olsa, yapmazdı. Ama Amy, Jake’i merak ediyordu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kısa Mesaj

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carpelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpelia/gifts).



> 1x22 bölümünden sonra geçmektedir. Carpelia’nın promptu ile, 2. sezonu izlemeden yazılmıştır.

Elinde değildi. Elinde olsa kesinlikle yapmazdı, ama elinde değildi. Amy, Jake’i merak ediyordu.

Elbette ki bu, tamamen bir ekip arkadaşının güvenliği için duyduğu endişeden kaynaklanıyordu; yalnızca ve kesinlikle. Jake Peralta, oldukça tehlikeli olabilecek bir gizli görevdeydi ve karakolda yokluğu hissedilmeyecek türden bir adam değildi, sonuçta yıllardır birlikte çalışıyorlardı ve bu doğaldı, kesinlikle doğaldı, onun gitmeden önce Amy’ye ilan-ı aşk edip de şoka uğratmasıyla uzaktan yakından ilgisi yoktu; yani Amy’nin kendisini onun hakkında düşünür ve endişelenirken yakalıyor olmasının... Bazen. Sık sık.

Amy Santiago, bilgisayar ekranında açık duran ve doldurulmayı bekleyen forma bir bakış atarak nefesini koyuverdi ve kafasını salladı. Yine yapmıştı işte. Alakasız bir anda zihninin yüzeyine Jake’le ilgili düşünceler süzülüvermişti.

Elinde değildi. Elinde olsa, yapmazdı. Ama Amy, Jake’i özlüyordu.

***

_Peralta, buna inanamayacaksın. Gerçi muhtemelen görmeyeceksin de, her neyse. Sanırım Boyle ve Gina arasında bir şeyler var!_

_Oh, hayır. Şimdi kendimi Gina gibi hissediyorum._

Bu; Amy’nin, Jake’e attığı ilk mesajdı. Elbette Jake gizli görevde olduğu için hiçbiriyle temasa geçmemesi lazımdı ve telefonunu da değiştirmişti, yani, teknik olarak Amy’nin mesajı Jake’in, kimbilir nerede kapalı duran telefonuna gitmişti.

Yine de, Amy, kendisini bir şekilde onunla konuşmuş gibi hissediyordu. Ve bu, utanç verici olduğu kadar da, rahatlatıcı bir histi.

Bir an düşündü, sonra yazdı:

_Burada olup Boyle’la dalga geçmeni görmek isterdim._

Durdu, yazdığı şeyi okudu. Düpedüz bir özledim itirafı gibiydi, hele ki Jake’in gitmeden önce ona en son...

***

İkinci mesajı, ilkinden bir hafta sonra attı. Hitchcock, tamamen tesadüfen de olsa, bir cinayet zanlısını itiraf ettirdiğinde.

_58\. bloktaki öldürülen yaşlı adamı duymuş muydun? Katilini yakaladık. Ve itirafı Hitchcock aldı, adamı o kadar gıcık etti ki delirmemek için suçunu itiraf etti diyebilirim. Yine de, başarı başarıdır._

Göndere bastı. Duraksadı. Ofiste kimse ondan tarafa bakmıyormuş gibiydi. Gözleri, karşısında haftalardır boş duran masaya takıldı, Amy boğazına bir şeyin düğümlendiğini duyumsadı.

_Seni özlüyoruz._

Hayır. Hayır, bu da yanlış anlaşılabilirdi. Yazdığı mesajı silerken, Amy içinde Jake’e karşı bir kızgınlık hissetti. Ne demeye o şeyleri söyleyip aralarını garipleştirmişti ki sanki? Tam da giderken, geri gelmeyebilecekken...

Bu düşünce, gözlerinin yanmasına yol açınca, Amy hızla derin bir nefes alıp kendisini toparladı. Öyle bir ihtimal yoktu, Jake dönecekti, biliyordu.

Dönecek ve Amy’ye, sebep olduğu tüm bu duygusal karmaşanın hesabını verecekti.

***

_Bugün Rosa ve ben beraber beş kişilik bir çeteyi tutukladık. Ödülümü duymak ister misin? Başkomiserden özel bir tebrik ve hafta sonu için izin._

Üçüncü mesajı, ikinciden üç gün sonra attı, dayanamamıştı. Yüzünde koca bir sırıtmayla masasında otururken, Jake burda olsa bu dosyayı kendisinin alıp alamayacağını düşündü bir an, belki alamazdı... Ya da yine alır ve başarısını Jake’in gözüne sokabilirdi, çok daha iyisi.

_Burada olup bunu görmeli ve çatlamalıydın, Peralta!_

Hayır. Özlemli mesaj yok. Sildi.

***

_İki araba hırsızlığı, bir gaspa teşebbüs. Yakalanma süresi: altı saat. Dedektif Santiago gururla sunar._

_Not: Boyle bugün ofise kurbağa yeşili bir süveterle geldi. Fotoğrafını gönderiyorum. Yorum senin!_

Jake’in gidişinin ardından dört ay geçmişti. Ve ona, şimdi göremeyecek olsa da mesajlar atmak, karakoldaki durumları, soruşturmaları, ekiptekilerin neler yaptığını anlatmak, Amy için günlük bir rutine dönüşmüştü, bir alışkanlığa, belki de bir tür terapiye.

Bir noktada, ona her gün mesaj atmaya başlamıştı. Sanki ofiste olan bitenleri ona her gün anlatırsa, Jake hâlâ onlarlaymış gibi hissedebilecekti. Ve Amy, bundan ne kadar nefret etse de, öyle hissetmeyi istiyordu.

Boyle bunu ona söylediğinde şiddetle reddetmiş ve tam aksinde iddiacı olmuştu; ama Amy, Jake’i özlüyordu, münasebetsiz şakalarını, olur olmaz sululuklarını, sorumsuz tavırlarını bile ve bu garip alışkanlık, bir parça fayda eden yegane şeydi.

Bir de, Boyle, Boyle olduğu için, Jake’in ondan hoşlandığını ağzından kaçırıvermişti; böylece Amy, bilmediği bir şey öğrenmişti: Jake’in küçük sırrını paylaştığı ilk kişi kendisi değildi.

Ki bu da, sorunun çok daha gerçek ve derin olduğunu gösteriyordu. Kötü anlamda.

***

_Gina ve Boyle hâlâ birbirlerinden kaçıp duruyorlar. Neler olduğunu merak ediyorum, ama ben Gina gibi dedikoducu değilim, o yüzden soramıyorum._

_Başkomiser bu hafta izinliydi. Terry’nin içindeki kontrol manyağıyla tanışmalıydın, ürpertici._

“Hey, Amy?”

Teddy’nin sesini duyduğunda alelacele telefonunu kapatırken, mesajın taslak klasörüne kaydedildiğini göz ucuyla gördü; oturduğu sandalyeden kalkıp erkek arkadaşına sarıldı aceleyle.

“Teddy, hoşgeldin.”

Öğle arası, kısacık izinde bir kafede buluşmuşlarken, Teddy onu yanağından öpüp yerine oturdu, menüyü eline alırken sordu:

“Kiminle mesajlaşıyordun?”

Amy nedensiz yere panikleyip kızardığını hissederken, yakalanmış gibi görünmemeye çalışarak -ki teknik olarak bu şekilde hissetmesine sebep olacak bir şey de yapmıyordu- gülümsedi.

“Hiç. Rosa’ya nerede olduğumu haber veriyordum, ofiste göremezse merak etmesin diye...”

Teddy buna inandığında, genç kadın derin bir nefes aldı, telefonunu çantasının derinliklerine itti.

Jake’e mesaj attığını kimseye söylememişti. Hiç kimseye. Çünkü bu... Garipti, biliyordu, saçmaydı. Ama elinde değildi. Elinde olsa yapmazdı.

Amy, Jake’i gerçekten özlüyordu.

“...ve dediğine bakılırsa adam-Amy, dinliyor musun?”

“Ne? Affedersin Teddy, dalmışım.”

Silkinerek kendisine gelir ve ona bir şeyler anlatmayı deneyen erkek arkadaşına odaklanırken, Teddy onun son zamanlarda çok fazla daldığına dair bir şeyler mırıldanıp iç çektti.

***

_Bugünün davası kayıp yaşlı bir kadındı. Bana senin şu “düşüş”ündeki olayı hatırlattı, düzmece kayıp büyükanneyi. Bizimki gerçekten kayıptı ama. Kadıncağızın aklı başında değil, Brooklyn Köprüsü’nün altında kendi kendisine şarkı söylerken bulduk. Zavallıcık._

Tam altı ay olmuştu. Altı ay ve ne FBI’dan, ne de Jake’ten ses vardı. Amy, operasyonun en az altı ay süreceğini biliyordu, ama süre uzadıkça, herkesin endişesi de artıyordu. Birkaç gün önce, Başkomiser Holt’un, odasına girerken duraksayıp, Jake’in boş masasına kaygılı bir bakış attığına şahitti Amy.

O an adamın ne düşündüğünü çok biliyordu: Ya hiç dönemezse?

Biliyordu; çünkü aylardır Amy’nin içini kemirip duran bir fikirdi bu. Ne kadar def etmeye çalışsa da aklından çıkaramıyordu. Ya Jake dönemezse? Ya Amy içindeki tüm suçluluk, karmaşa ve geç kalmışlıkla kalakalırsa?

***

“Terry!”

“En iyi cesur komiserin şerefine!”

“Terry’ye içiyoruz!”

“Tebrikler, Jeffords!”

Terry, barın ortasında, herkesin görebileceği bir yerde ayakta dikilirken karakol arkadaşları şevkle alkışladı, iri yarı adam utanmış görünerek kadehini kaldırıp onlara teşekkür etti. O gün, iki haftadır üstünde oldukları bir davayı çözmüş ve büyük bir uyuşturucu şebekesinin liderini yakalamayı başarmıştı. Sahaya döndüğünden beri tek başına aldığı en büyük başarıydı ve bunu da, herkese içki ısmarlayarak kutluyordu.

“Ah...” Amy, sırtını tezgaha dayamış, içkisini yudumlarken, yanına geldiğini fark etmediği Boyle iç çekti. “Keşke Jake de burada olsaydı.”

Amy yanıtlamadı, ağzına aldığı yudumu yutkunmaya çalıştı, ansızın, bir yudum öncesinden daha zor hale gelmişti bu iş.

“Onu gerçekten çok özlüyorum.” diye mırıldandı Boyle, ciddiyetle.

Ve son damla bardaktan taştı. Amy, kadehini sertçe tezgaha bıraktı, arkasından şaşkınlıkla bakakalan Boyle’a aldırmayarak hızlı adımlarla kalabalığın arasından ilerledi, kendisini kadınlar tuvaletine attı.

Çantasından telefonunu çıkardı, aceleyle mesajı yazarken, elleri titryordu.

_Keşke burada olsaydın, Jake. Seni özledim._

Göndere bastı, minik bir bip sesiyle mesajı karşı tarafa yola çıkarken, Amy kendisini daha fazla tutamayarak boğazını zorlayan düğümü bir hıçkırıkla salıverdi, çanta ve telefon elinden düşerken, lavaboya tutundu.

Boyle’un hiçbir fikri yoktu. Jake’i asıl özleyen Amy’ydi; fena halde, umutsuzca, karşı konulamayacak kadar çok özlüyordu.

Ve sonra, ağladı. Dakikalarca, içindeki kekre tat silinene kadar, kanasıya ağladı.

***

Brooklyn, açık mavi bir sabaha uyanırken, bir apartmanın zemin katındaki minik, tek kişilik dairenin kapısı anahtarla açıldı; kumral, genç bir adam, sırtında spor bir çantayla içeri girdi ayaklarını sürüyerek ve kapıyı arkasından kapatırken, evden kalkan toz kokusu genzini yaksa da, derin bir nefes aldı.

Altı buçuk ay. Ve Jake nihayet, evine dönebilmişti.

FBI’ın operasyonu henüz beş saat önce, zifiri karanlıkta sonuçlanmıştı, mafya tamamen ele geçirilmiş ve Jake, burnu bile kanamadan bu işi bitirmişti-elbette daha bir sürü evrak işi, bir sürü sorgu ve dava olacaktı, ama şimdilik... Bitmişti.

Eve dönüşün verdiği huzur ve keyifle, çantasını yere, kendisini dağınık kanepeye attı Jake, devrilip yatar ve ayaklarını uzatırken, hoşnut bir ifadenin yüzüne yerleşmesini durduramamıştı. Karakola dönmeden önce birkaç saat kestirecekti, o arada Holt bilgilendirilmiş olurdu ve ekip... Ekiple tekrar bir araya gelme düşüncesi karnını mutlulukla kıvrandırırken, Jake, belirli bir kişinin de orada olacağının tırmalayan kaygısını yok saymayı denedi.

Tam gözlerini kapatacaktı ki, sehpanın üzerinde, bıraktığı yerde öylece duran sadık cep telefonu gözüne ilişti. Altı buçuk aydır başka bir telefon kullanıyordu, başka bir numarayla birlikte... Eski bir dost görmüş gibi, bekleyemeyerek uzanıp telefonunu alırken; onu neyin karşılayacağına dair hiçbir teorisi gerçeğin kıyısından geçemezdi.

***

“Jake!”

Onu ilk gören, Boyle olmuştu. Jake Peralta, yüzünde her zamanki koca bir gülümseme, kolları iki yana açık, cakayla kapıdan girerken; Charles sahibini görmüş fino gibi hevesle fırladı, iki arkadaş sıkıca sarıldılar. Jake’i gören herkes sevinçli nidalarla kalkar, hatta Rosa bile gülümserken, ofisi bir hay huydur aldı, Başkomiser Holt odasından çıkıp manzaraya sevgiyle baktı, yürüyüp Jake’i tebriğe gitmeden önce.

Amy, tüm bunları görüyordu, çünkü yerinden kalkmayan tek kişiydi. O, kıpırdayamayarak, Jake’e bakakalmıştı.

Aynıydı. Tıpatıp aynı görünüyordu, aylar önce göreve gitmeden önceki gibi-aynı deri ceket, aynı dağınık kumral saçlar, aynı büyük, çocuksu, muzip sırıtış-ama gözlerinde bir farklılık vardı. Bakışlarında. Amy, onun gözlerindeki hırpalanmış, yorulmuş ve özlemiş bakışı okuyabiliyordu.

Ama Jake iyiydi. Tek parçaydı, dönmüştü, başarmıştı ve Amy, bunun kendisini sandığından da fazla rahatlatmasının sorgulayışına girmeyi erteledi.

Bacaklarının tutup tutmayacağından emin olamayarak yerinden kalktı, bir hoşgeldin yumağının ortasındaki ekip arkadaşına yaklaştı. Jake, onun geldiğini fark ettiğinde sırıtış birazcık sönüp, yerini mutlu bir gülümsemeye bırakırken Amy’ye doğru bir adım attı.

“Hey, Santiago...”

Amy, onun sesindeki -sahi, duymayalı kaç ay geçmişti?- endişeyi duyabiliyordu, belki de kendisinin ne diyeceğini bilemeyişinin yarattığı tereddütü. Jake’in, meydan okuyuşlarının arkasına gizlenen korkularını bile özlemişti, istemsizce gülümsedi.

“İyi iş, Peralta.”

Jake başını hafifçe yana eğerek teşekkür etti, Amy ona sarılmak için uzandı. Genç adamın onu derhal karşılayan kollarına sokulurken, gözlerini yumarak, rahatlamış bir nefes verdi, tanıdık parfüm kokusu burnuna doldu. Sonra, Jake, sadece onun duyabileceği kadar alçak sesle kulağına doğru mırıldandı.

“Yüz elli sekiz kısa mesaj, ha, Santiago?”

Amy kendisini tekmelemek yolunda güçlü bir istek duyuyordu.

***

“Sıkılmıştım.” Aynı günün akşamı, tüm gün kaçmayı başardığı durumla, yani Jake’le baş başa kalmayla yüzleştiğinde, Amy derhal ellerini kaldırıp kendisini savundu, genç adam bir şey diyemeden. Holt, Jake’in dönüşünü ve başarısını kutlamak için hepsini evine yemeğe davet etmişti, şaşrıtıcı şekilde. Kevin’ın iş seyahatinde olmasının da bu cömertlikte katkısı vardı belki, Amy bilmiyordu. İki dakika önce, tuvalet bahanesiyle kaçıp kendisini üst katta bir odaya atmıştı-Jake’le aynı odada olup da uzak durmak ve sıkça, genç adamın bakışlarını üzerinde hissetmek, zannettiği kadar kolayca baş edebildiği bir mesele olmaktan çıkmıştı çünkü. Ne yazık ki, kendisini odaya attığı anda, kapı tekrar açılmış ve takım elbisesi içinde, konuşmaya niyetli görünen bir Jake Peralta da arkasından içeri damlamıştı.

“Amy-”

“Sıkılmıştım, tamam mı, sadece... İlk mesajı yazdığımda telefonunun kapalı olduğunu, görevi falan unutmuştum, yanlışlıklaydı, sonra gerisi geldi-cidden, sana yemin ederim hiçbir şekilde-”

“Amy beni-”

“-başka bir sebebi yok, Jake-ben sadece-”

Devam edemedi. İki kısa adımda, özlediği kokusuyla beraber Jake karşısına gelivermişti, Amy ani yakınlıkla susarken, adamın açık kahverengi gözlerinde ciddi bir bakış, genç kadına baktı.

“Sorun değil.”

Amy omuzları gevşeyerek nefesini bıraktı, Jake devam etti.

“Benden kaçıyorsun, kaçma; çünkü kaçtığında kendimi felaket hissediyorum ve bunun da benden başka suçlusu yok. Mesajları kimseye söylemeyeceğim...” Derin bir nefes aldı. “Ve, gitmeden önce söylediklerim hakkında....” Amy bakışlarını onunkilere dikti, ne diyeceğini hem merak ediyor, hem korkuyordu; bir şeyler içinde ritim tutmaya başlamıştı sanki. “Özür dilerim. Söylememeliydim, o an geri dönemeyeceğimi düşünüyordum ve sadece... Bilmeni istedim. Bu kadar.” Genç kadına minik, çekingen bir gülümseme gönderdi. “Aramızdaki ilişinin garipleşmesini istemiyorum, Santiago. Ve Teddy varken de herhangi bir şekilde...”

Amy neredeyse bir dakika sessizce durdu, arkadaşına baktı, düşünceyle; ona Teddy’den haftalar önce ayrıldığını söylemedi. _İlişkimiz garipleşmesin._ Jake öylesine kolaymış gibi demişti ki bunu... Ama Amy’nin, başka bir fikri vardı, daha cesur, daha iyi bir fikir-belki de biraz daha çılgınca. Gerçi kim, Jake Peralta’nın bir parça çılgınlığı geri çevireceğini iddia edebilirdi?

“Ben de istemiyorum.” dedi, yavaşça. Santimler ötesindeki yüze baktı, aylardır görmediği... “Seni özledim, Jake.” dedi sonra. Jake, ağzı hafifçe aralanırken, kafası karışmış göründü, dalga geçme çabasındaki bir gülüşle Amy’ye baktı.

“Evet, fark ettim, son otuz sekiz mesajda biraz bariz-”

“Hepsini okudun mu?” Amy yüzünü buruştururken sordu, Jake bu kez sahiden sırıttı.

“Oh, evet. Tabii ki okudum, Santiago.”

Amy utançla başını sallarken, Jake onu izliyordu, genç kadın ona bir parça daha yaklaştığında gülüşü duraksadı, alt dudağını ısırdı hafifçe.

“Amy-”

Amy onun cümlesini tamamlamasına müsaade etmedi, çünkü bekler ve mantığı devreye girerse, bunu yapamayacağını biliyordu-Jake o sabah işe geldiğinden beri yapmak için içi içini yiyen şeyi. Çabuk bir hamleyle uzandı, dudaklarını onunkilerle birleştirdi.

Eğer karşılık alamasa, ne yapacağı hakkında bir fikri yoktu; ama Jake’in karşılık vermesi bir saniyeden bile kısa sürdü. Bir an sonra, genç adamın kolları Amy’nin etrafına dolanmış, onu kendisine çekiyordu; genç kadın aylar süren çelişkinin içinden süzülüp gidişiyle gevşerken, kendisini özlenmiş öpücüğe bıraktı...

**Son**


End file.
